First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $8$ plus the quantity of $2$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $9x$ $9x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (9x + 6) = \color{orange}{2(9x+6)}$ What is $8$ plus $\color{orange}{2(9x+6)}$ $2(9x+6)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(9x+6)+8$.